


An Lá Sin

by Aspietwink



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Short, Sleepy Kiss, i guess, idk how to tag this, they're just living they're lives
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspietwink/pseuds/Aspietwink
Summary: Maidin suaimhneach a bhí ann agus dhúisigh Ren as a chodladh. Agus is cuimheach leis cén fáth a bhfuil grá leis a fhear - Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist





	An Lá Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Tá bron orm má a rinne mé botúin anseo. Scríobh mé seo mar bhí ag iarraidh scríbhneoiracht a cleachtadh.

Maidin suaimhneach a bhí ann. Bhí na beirt fír ina luí ar á leaba. Bhí said ina gcodladh isteach mar bhí Domhnach ann – ní raibh scoil ann. Bhí gaoth fhuar ann agus bhí na cuirtíni ag bolgadh sa ghaoth. Ní raibh ach an leaba bogthe.

Dhúisigh Ren roimh a fhear mar is gnách. D’oscail a shúile agus chonaic sé an solas an maidin. Chas sé timpeall agus beannaigh aghaidh bog dó. Bhí fós Akechi ina chodlata – ní raibh iontach ann. D’oibrigh sé ó mhaidin go hoíche, bhí sé an-tuirseach gach lá.

Stán Ren air. Stán sé ar a ghruaige síodúil agus cén chaoi a thit sé ar a aghaidh. Stán sé ar na bricíní agus na col mar a aghaidh. Bhí sé ag súil go mór leis an nóiméad. Den chéad uair riamh ní raibh fearg ar Akechi – ní raibh sé ag béiceadh nó ag troid le gach duine. Bhí sé suaimhneach, bhí áthas air. Bhí ar a chompord le Ren.

Thóg Ren a méar agus chuimil sé a phluc. Bhí an solas beag ina shúile agus bhí sé ag breathnú go hálainn. Cén fáth ná raibh féidir le an nóiméad seo a leanann ar aghaidh? Bhí Ren faoi dhraíocht. Bhí sé i ngrá leis.

Ansin, rinne Akechi gnúsacht go ciúin. Níor oscail sé a shúile, ach bhroid sé isteach ina philiúr. Rinne sé gáire leis. Bhí sé an-gleoite. Bhog sé a lámh agus chuir sé é ar a lamh Akechi.

“Maidin mhaith~” arsa Ren.

Chuala sé gnúsacht eile agus bhog lámh Akechi beagán. Go hálainn. Níor féidir leis sé féin a stopadh. Chrom sé isteach agus phóg sé go muirneach é. Nuair a tharraing sé siar, chonaic sé gur bhain sé lasadh as a ghrua. An raibh sé ina dhúiseacht? Ní raibh sé ag caint, ach an ndearna sé é d’aon ghnó?

Gan freagairt, thóg sé a lámh den lámh eile. Chas sé timpeall agus d’éirigh leis sé féin a chur i a shuí suas – bhí tuirse air freisin. Chuir sé air a bhríste rheatha agus a slipéir. Shín sé é féin agus thosaigh sé ag siúil go dtí an dóras. Bhí sé ar tí oscailt an doras nuair a chuala sé torann.

“Ren…”

Chas sé timpeall. Bhí Akechi ina shuí suas sa leaba. Bhí sé ag cuimilt a shúile agus bhí sé leath ina chodladh fós.

“Ná fág dom…”

Bhí a ghuth ciúin agus binn. Bhí meangadh ar a haghaidh Ren. Le an guth i deise aige, d’fhreagair sé.

“Níl mé ag fágáíl…”

Chuaigh sé go dtí an leaba arís. Chuir sé pleananna ar bith ar ceal. Dár leis, ní raibh an lá sin ach do Akechi.


End file.
